


Dean's Very Excellent Reason Not To Get A Dishwasher

by Beginte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel's ass is a magnet for Dean's eyes, Dean and Cas live together, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, and don't have a dishwasher, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginte/pseuds/Beginte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Cas live together and don't have a dishwasher. So Cas does the dishes. And one morning, he happens to do them naked, wearing only Dean's plaid shirt. And thus makes Dean increasingly late for work.</p><p>Or, the one where Dean keeps staring at Castiel's ass and telling himself he really, really should be getting to work now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Very Excellent Reason Not To Get A Dishwasher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



> This little ficlet is a gift to snarkymonkey ([dek-says-so](http://dek-says-so.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) because she keeps spamming my dash with delectable photos of bare tushes that inspire fun Destiel drabbles.
> 
> Enjoy :D

* * *

He’s going to be late for work, Dean reminds himself sternly and reaches for his coffee, determined to finish it all in one go, get up and leave.

But then his treacherous eyes somehow stray towards the kitchen sink again, and it’s a lost cause, hand hovering and holding the mug inches away from his lips as he stares with hooded eyes.

Because at the kitchen sink there’s Cas, doing some dishwashing, and dressed only in one of Dean’s plaid overshirts. Which leaves his ass gloriously, perfectly and completely bare. And it’s such a perfect, _perfect_ ass – round and curved and muscled in all the right places, and Dean bites on his lower lip, looking his fill.

He’s gonna be late for work, he reminds himself again and moves the mug to his lips, but the sip he takes is much smaller, recreationally slower and lazier than the originally planned gulp. Leaves him with more coffee. Which means he has more time – three, maybe even four sips worth of it – to admire Castiel’s perfect ass.

They’ve bought the apartment four months ago and moved in, and somehow they still haven’t gotten about getting a dishwasher. Dean has never minded it less than he does right now.

Sitting at the kitchen table gives him just the perfect view – not only Cas’ delicious ass, but also his broad shoulders, his lean back hidden by the worn-out plaid, his strong thighs and those perfect calves shaped by his semi-regular morning runs, and his endearingly bare feet planted on the kitchen floor. The sleeves of the plaid shirt are rolled up to the elbow, exposing Castiel’s lean yet strong forearms, now splashed with water and suds. His always wild and unruly hair is completely mussed now, ruffled not only from sleep, but also from some seriously vigorous lovemaking that Dean still feels in his muscles.

Damn, it was a great night, he thinks smugly as he takes another lazy sip. They got to switch and everything. And their new neighbours sure aren’t happy about them being all vocal. But hey, screw ‘em. Dean will never not want to hear Cas moan, more and more desperately into his ear, and cry out his name.

Cas sets another washed plate aside and reaches for the frying pan, and Dean’s hand freezes carrying the mug to his lips again, because Cas uses more strength now to get rid of the dried fat on the pan, and his ass jiggles just a little bit. He’s putting more shoulder and back into the scrubbing, leaving it to his hips to keep him steady, and all of it is just such a lovely sight… Dammit, Dean just wants to get up and kiss and bite his way over Cas’ ass, up his back (off with the shirt), wrap his arms around him and take him slowly, slowly from behind…

No, no. No _._

 _No_.

He’s gonna be late for work, he reminds himself resolutely again, and drinks some more coffee.

But then Cas sets the pan aside, reaching further away, and the overshirt rides up, exposing his ass in full, and Dean sort of forgets he’s employed.

He shifts in his chair, already half-hard, and keeps on looking, because it’s all just so perfect. Cas is carefully handling some glasses now, and he shifts his weight a little, apparently getting a bit numb from standing in one place, hips swaying, thigh muscles flexing.

And that is _it_ for Dean.

He gets up from the table and moves over to Cas, wrapping his arms around him from behind, plastering his chest to Cas’ back, and playfully nibbles on his earlobe.

Cas yelps, though hangs on to the glass, and breathes out a low, raspy chuckle that does all sorts of indecencies to Dean’s cock. Which Cas is bound to feel, what with Dean’s demin-clad groin pressed up against his gloriously naked ass.

“Shouldn’t you be leaving for work?” Castiel hums, turning his head to face him. Dean snatches the opportunity to steal a kiss.

Only, Cas returns it, and before they know it the kiss grows deep, slow, tongues sliding together, Dean’s hands travelling down Castiel’s stomach, teasing that precious treasure trail…

“Dean…” Cas mumbles into the kiss and pulls away, though with visible reluctance that makes Dean all warm and smug inside. “Dean, you’re going to be la- ohhh…” Dean’s smugness increases as his hands slowly travel lower, but Cas is not giving up. “Dean… Dean you’ll be late,” he insists, which is really not fair, because Cas is a school teacher (he teaches English literature and also world history and he’s amazing), and none of his classes start early in the morning except one, which means he gets to stay home till late and be all tempting and naked around Dean who has to leave early.

Still, the sterner tone of his insistence makes Dean grin wolfishly and have all sorts of naughty thoughts.

“Yes, Mr Novak…” he coos, causing a delectable, hot flush to surface on Cas’ cheeks.

“Dean…” there is a growly note in Cas’ drawl. Dean’s grin widens as he slowly rocks his hips forward, pliant as he grinds gently into that perfect ass snug against his groin. A puff of breath escapes Cas, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

He puts down the glass and turns around to face him, which Dean immediately uses and slides his hands under the open overshirt. He slides his hands down Cas’ strong sides and down and round the back, and finally fills his open palms with the supple, warm flesh of that round, delicious ass.

Cas emits a short, half-purred moan, and Dean just has to kiss him again at that point. He goes about it slowly, sucking on Cas’ lower lip before deepening the kiss, rubbing his hands over that tempting ass, skimming the backs of Cas’ thighs and up again over those round cheeks. Cas’ skin is smooth and still warm with recent sleep, and Dean drags the kiss out even more, Cas’ hands running down his back, and Dean really hates his stupid clothes for being in the way.

“Dean, work,” Cas pulls away, but Dean scores himself some nice points for the absolute reluctance with which Cas does it. “And I should start getting ready in a while, too.”

“Aw, c’mon…” Dean pouts, wrapping his arms around the small of Cas’ back and pulling him closer, pressing their hips together. Cas draws in a breath when his now also half-hard, bare cock grazes against the coarse fabric of Dean’s jeans. “Wanna play hooky?” Dean purrs enticingly.

“I would set a terrible example as a teacher,” Cas’ voice rings with that delectable authority that just goes right into Dean’s groin, and yeah, very counterproductive of Cas right now.

Dean grumbles, but Cas shuts him up with a kiss. And it’s one hell of a kiss.

Ten minutes later, with ruffled hair and a hickey barely covered up by his shirt collar, Dean finally leaves, looking up, once on the street, to see Cas waving at him from the kitchen window.

Dean marches towards the parking area, browsing the delicious mental images of Castiel’s ass as he stood before the sink, washing the dishes. Suddenly, Dean’s not all that keen about the whole getting-a-dishwasher thing.

As a matter of fact, he’s very against it. For very important reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back... *waves shyly from around a corner*
> 
> First off, I definitely have not given up on any of my ongoing fics. I just need time to get back on track and into the right headspace to finish them. It might take time, but I absolutely do not intend to abandon any of them, I love them all :D
> 
> Second off, I'll be posting some oneshots while trying to get back on the writing wagon :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! :D
> 
> Also, here's [my tumblr](http://beginte.tumblr.com/), come and torment me with your awesomeness :D


End file.
